Audazomegaverse
by xxunicorniokawaiixx
Summary: Eren Jaeger un Omega huérfano y sin manada, trabaja sin descanso desde los 13 años, todos lo tratan con inferioridad y a pesar de pisotearlo el sigue saliendo adelante con la frente en alto. un día Eren ayuda a un hombre, sin saber que es Levi Ackerman un Alfa millonario, que dirige un empresa importante, este decide ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda. ambos son orgulloso.¿que pasara?


**Aclaraciones** : _**Shingeki no Kyojin**_ (進撃の巨人 _Shingeki no Kyojin_?), conocida como _**Ataque a los titanes**_ en España e Hispanoamérica, es una serie de manga escrita e ilustrada por Hajime Isayama, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece yo solo los ocupo por diversion y hobby.

 **Nota autora** : hey!, es un gusto poder compartir este fic que vengo planeando desde hace tiempo por aquí :3 espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, esta historia esta ambientada en la temática omegaverse (osea hombres-lobo) para una definición completa búsquenla en Internet xd

Capitulo 1

—vamos Eren limpia con más ganas—sonrió Mike mientras pisoteaba la cara del adolescente sin vergüenza—para algo te pagamos pedazo de mierda—el rubio tiro un escupitajo al suelo.

Eren solo asintió con los dientes apretados, sabía que tenía que esperar su paga antes de mandarle un puñetazo a aquel hombre repugnante que siempre lo fastidiaba.

Volvió a su labor sin inmutarse, cuando Mike iba a abrir su apestosa boca de nuevo alguien entro a la cocina para la suerte de él castaño, lamentablemente no podía ver de frente a los Alfas, pero por su olor dedujo que era Hanji que traía por fin su dinero.

—espero que no le hayas echo nada a Eren en mi ausencias Canijo—dijo Hanji con esa voz entre sombría e infantil, mientras Eren en el piso juraba escuchar como la castaña apretaba su puño.

—va, que le voy a hacer yo a la ratita—Mike por fin salió de la cocina dejando solos a Hanji y a Eren, cuando el Alfa se fue por fin pudo levantar la vista y mirar a la chica con una bolsa de dinero.

—ten, no le hagas caso a ese imbécil—sonrió Zoe con amabilidad, ella siempre había sido así con él, además de que su paga era mucho más alta a la que usualmente estaba acostumbrado.

Se limpio las manos en el delantal para luego tomar la bolsa entre sus manos sintiendo el peso de las monedas.

—muchas gracias por todo Hanji-san—dijo con cariño el adolescente guardando las monedas.

—no me agradezcas, te las mereces por aguantar al imbécil de Mike—sonrió de nuevo la chica ajustándose los lentes.

Eren solo asintió frenético mientras se despedía con una mano, su estómago ya se retorcía de hambre.

Y se dio cuenta de que no había comido en una semana, salió de la cocina, atravesó los largos pasillos de la mansión, luego abrió las puertas sintiéndose más libre que nunca.

(...)

—lo mismo de siempre?—pregunto Armin con las mejillas sonrojadas, parecía agitado como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

Él castaño solo asintió.

—no te he visto en un buen tiempo Eren—apareció su otra preciada amiga de la barra para recibir a los clientes, seria como siempre le trago algo de beber.

—ah, lo siento Mikasa pero no me alcanza para la soda—dijo apenado Jaeger corriendo el vaso que la mujer puso en frente suyo.

—tómala, te la regaló—la chica la tiro de nuevo hacía él con voz amenazadora y a Eren no le quedó más que recibirla, una de las cosas que más odiaba era que le regalaran las cosas, su madre siempre le había enseñado a ganarse las cosas por su esfuerzo y no por limosna.

La tomó solo por la sed que sentía, el líquido cayó de su garganta directo a su estómago que se sintió más cálido, las burbujas repiqueteaba en su boca, era una sensación agradable.

La comida estuvo lista unos minutos después, una rica sopa de cerdo con verduras, la especialidad del rubio por cierto, Eren agradeció la comida y sin perder más tiempo se la llevó a la boca.

Siempre que comía lo hacía en ese lugar, sus amigos siempre lo reciben con mucho alegría, a pesar de su naturaleza.

Ninguno de los dos eran hombres lobos, a pesar de estar en un condado repleto de esta especie algunos humanos también vivían allí.

(...)

Y así transcurría un día bueno para Eren, la comida siempre le asentaba bien, se sentía mucho mejor, por fin podría descansar con el estómago llenó.

Se sentó en una de la bancada del parque a observar las estrellas que pasaban por allí, le asombraban cuántas eran, al final termino totalmente recostado en la banca, puso su manos detrás de su cabeza para apoyarla en algo, sus ojos ya pesaban y no hacía tanto frío como para no soportar una noche a la intemperie.

Todo estaba en total silencio, se permitió cerrar los ojos y tomar una gran bocanada de aire, para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba dormido.

Un ruido extraño lo hizo volver a despertar, ya era de madrugada y el frío se hacía presente, la neblina tapaba casi todo, sin poder contenerse estornudo por el frío.

Calle arriba apareció un hombre de negro que se tambaleaba, su mano derecha estaba en su costado del cual salía sangre a chorros, Eren gruño sintiendo como sus sentidos afloraban en su interior, estaba listo para tirarse encima del hombre cuando su olor llegó al adolescente.

Ese hombre olía a desesperación, literalmente, Eren dejo de gruñir e se levantó de el asiento.

—esta bien señor?—pregunto él castaño caminado hacía él y ahora el que gruñía era ese hombre de baja estatura, cuando estuvo debajo de la luz de un faro por fin pudo verlo mejor.

El hombre tenía el pelo negro e brillante, los lados rapados, su flequillo no alcanzaba a tapar sus ojos color oliva y achinados, sus labios finos hacían una mueca de dolor y sus cejas estaban fruncidas, parecía de los tipos que eran mafiosos; de echo Eren juraría que era uno, ¿porque otra razón le pegarían?.

—como sea, solo pasaba por acá mocoso, ni siquiera te acerques—el castaño ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad, su tono de voz era grave y profundo, le extrañaba lo agresivo que era aquel sujeto a pesar de estar mal herido.

—eh, tranquilo, no pretendo pelear, como se hizo esa herida señor?—no sabía con exactitud porque, pero el hombre le daba confianza, se acercó a él sin tener miedo, aunque definitivamente fuera un Alfa.

—tsk, no te importa—el Alfa chasqueó la lengua.

—vamos, puedo ayudarlo—ofreció Eren tomando su mochila buscando algunas vendas e alcohol que Hanji le había regalado.

El hombre lo dudo, pero al final se acercó y se sentó al lado del muchacho, mirando a la lejanía los juegos del parque que estaban oxidados; se quitó la chaqueta sin titubear, después de todo no tenía nada que perder.

Eren abrió un poco la camisa blanca del hombre mirando la herida, parecía que era reciente y que había sido echa con un cuchillo bastante filoso por la profundidad.

Echo el alcohol en la herida, luego la vendo algo torpe, la verdad sus manos estaban congeladas por el frío que hacía.

—que hacías dormido aquí mocoso?—pregunto el hombre con voz fuerte, parecía el tipo de persona calculadora.

—me pareció una noche agradable para dormir afuera—dijo Eren envolviendo más la herida.

—eres raro—declaro el mayor—como te llamas mocoso?—pregunto al final removiéndose incomodo en el asiento.

—Eren, Eren Jaeger y usted?—pregunto separándose de él.

—Levi Ackerman, ni se te ocurra olvidarme—sentencio y así como llegó, se fue, silencioso como la noche y frío como la madrugada, para si mismo Eren repetía el nombre de el desconocido y se decía lo guapo que era.

Volvió a acostarse en la banca mirando el cielo nublado, sabía en demasía que nunca más vería a aquel hombre, pero algo dentro de él le decía que estaba equivocado, su lobo interno estaba más agitado de lo común, parecía querer correr detrás de Levi.

Se dio vuelta avergonzado de si mismo, Levi Ackerman era demasiado atractivo como para pensar si quiera que había mirado atrás o que lo recordaría.


End file.
